Together Alone
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: Stiles is used to being an outsider, as is Joy. Little did they know they'd start a friendship.


A/N: Okay after the TW finale I was like okay Stiles and Joy are similar to me, and then I was like crossover fic and I wrote this and I might write more to it later.

* * *

"Stiles Beacon Hills is just not safe for you anymore. I can't lose my only son," Mr. Stilinski said in some attempt to explain to Stiles why he was getting sent away to boarding school in England.

"My entire life is here dad. My friends, and you and you want to send me away?"

"Strange things are going on here and I can't lose you like I lost your mother. My decision is final. You leave Saturday," he said leaving the room. Saturday rolled around all too quickly for Stiles. He was woken up atbfar too early for Stiles liking. His dad didn't drive him to the airport, he was driven by Scott, which in his opinion was preferred. He had been mad at his dad since the big bomb drop that was boarding school. He said his goodbyes, and soon boarded the plane. He slept the entire plane ride there. He was then loaded onto a train, where he slept again. Once he was off the train he had to take a cab to the school. During the cab ride he did a lot of thinking mostly about what he was leaving behind. He was going to miss the adventures of Beacon Hills but maybe his dad was right, maybe he'd be safer here. He saw a school pull into view.

"Which House are you in boy," the cab driver spoke up suddenly.

"Uh let me check," Stiles said digging through his pockets looking for the letter he had received.

"Anubis," he muttered once he found where the house had been listed.

"Your the fourth new America to go there in 2 years," the cab driver left as he pulled the car to a stop.

"Um okay, which way is it," Stiles asked.

"Its that way, it's also the last house on that path, there's a big sign that says Anubis out front," the cabby smiled pointing East. Stiles dragged himself out of the cab, his bag in hand. He began heading the direction the man pointed. He wondered about the people he'd be living with. The cabbie mentioned two other Americans, which might be nice. After a few minutes Stiles noticed he appeared to be following a couple. A red headed British girl and a dirty blonde American boy He wondered if he'd be living with them. He wondered if they noticed he was following him. It was with that wondering he got nervous. He wanted to make a decent impression on these strangers, and he figured earning the appearance of a stalker on the first day would not be good.

"Look kid you've been following us for about five minutes are you lost or just a creep," the red head said turning around and snapping at Stiles.

"Calm down Patricia," the boy said.

"I'm looking for Anubis," Stiles said nervously.

"Don't mind Yacker over here. We're heading there, you're welcome to follow us," the boy said.

"Uh okay. I'm Stiles by the way."

"Eddie and this is Patricia," Eddie said trying to be civil to the new boy.

"I could've introduced myself," she hissed before grabbing Eddie's hand and dragging him back along the path. Stiles silently wished they hadn't noticed him because now he felt weird. He paused a second to wonder what the other housemates would be like. Would they be nice like Eddie or snippy like Patricia. In his stopping he noticed them turning and racing up the steps to a house. He followed them dragging his feet. The door was left opened, he assumed by the pair in front of them.

"We're getting another new American," Stiles heard the girl snap as he made his way into the house.

"And you'll grow to like him like all the other Americans," Jerome teased.

"Who said I liked them," she smirked.

"You seem pretty fond of Eddie," Mara teased.

"Uh hi I'm Stiles," he muttered nervously as he entered the living room.

"I'm Trudy I'll be your house mother," Trudy said entering the room.

"Now you'll be rooming with Fabian and Eddie. I'm sure one of them can show you where that is, then you can come back here and you can meet everyone," she said exiting the room as quickly as she entered it.

"I can show you," a brunette British boy piped up.

"I'm assuming you've already met Eddie and Patricia. I'm Fabian," he said as he began to head down the hall to the room the two would now share along with Eddie.

"Eddie seemed nice. Patricia on the other end," Stiles grumbled.

"Eddie can be nice, and Patricia you'll grow on you," he said turning the knob and opening the door.

"This is our room, I guess, you can see which spot is yours," he murmured pointing to the empty bed and the now bare corner that would belong to Stiles.

"Thanks Fabian is it?"

"Yeah, dinner will be served soon if you want to join us."

"I probably will. I don't feel like unpacking yet so."

Stiles tossed his bag on the empty bed, and headed back to the main room. He didn't know if it was everyone or not, it looked like a lot of people. He glanced around the room. He say Patricia and Eddie sitting on the couch teasing each other. There was a blonde boy with lots of hair flirting with a blonde haired girl. A small Indian girl taping away at her laptop. Fabian was talking to some hippie looking chick.

"So yeah I'm Stiles," he said, trying to find a place to sit down. He found a space next to a petite brunette girl.

"I'm Joy," she said the first to speak up. Soon it was a flood of names. The hippie child was Willow. The Indian girl was Mara. The blonde boy was Jerome, the blonde girl was Amber. There was also a boy named Alfie and a girl they called KT. Everyone seemed lost in what the were doing. He hated not having anyone to talk to at the moment.

"So whats it like here," Stiles asked Joy suddenly.

"It's nice when you don't feel like the outsider," he heard her sigh.

"Oh well I'm used to it, at this point. My bestfriend was totally wrapped up in his girlfriend and I kinda got left behind," he said slightly spilling his guts.

"Well Stiles I know that feeling. Patricia and I were best friends, now she spends all her time with Eddie. Not to mention my other friends who forgot about me when Nina showed up. But Nina isn't important, since she went back to America leaving us now with KT. I thought things would be different when Nina left, but they weren't."

"Well Joy I'm sorry to hear that, but maybe possibly we can always be loners together. A girl with a name like Joy, doesn't deserve to be sad," he smiled at her. She looked over at him and smiled weakly.

"Well I guess if you really want to be a loner with me," she sighed.

"No one deserves to be alone."

"Well I usually am, and you'll find your place in the house and you'll leave me like everyone else."

"Why would I put someone through that again? I've been in your shoes, so why would I do that?"

"Because it always happens Stiles," she sighed, standing up suddenly, exiting the room and heading upstairs.

"What did you do to her," Patricia snapped exiting the room to follow her friend upstairs.

"Ouch, but seriously what did you do," Amber asked.

"We were talking about feeling like outsiders and I said we could be outsiders together, then she got upset and left," he stammered. He clearly wasn't doing a good job at making friends here. Patricia already hated him and he just upset Joy.

"Okay Joy what did he say, do I need to get my trusty pitcher," Patricia asked entering the room she shared with Joy and Mara.

"He was being nice, and now you're being nice to me. Shouldn't you be with Eddie right now," Joy snapped.

"What?"

"You're always with him, I thought you forgot about me AGAIN."

"I haven't forgotten about you and now you're acting weird," Patricia sighed. Joy was confusing most days, and this was one of them.

"If he was being nice whats the problem," she asked.

"I'm used to being ignored. Mara has Mick again. You have Eddie. Willow and Fabian. KT and Alfie. Jerome and Amber. And then there's me."

"Well now you have whatever the hell his name is," Patricia said trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh good I'm getting attention from someone who will exclude me in just a few weeks," she sighed flopping onto her bed.

"Okay moody, I'm going to go eat dinner, because you're being confusing," Patricia sighed exiting the room. Joy stayed in her bed, she wasn't used to attention She was usually ignored, and then the new kid, and it was all to new for her. She heard her stomach growl and looked at the clock. Trudy would've likely just served dinner which meant the boys wouldn't have eaten it all yet. She hastily made her way down stairs, and took the open chair between Patricia and the new boy.

"I'm sorry for whatever I said," he said suddenly in an almost whisper so only she could hear.

"It wasn't you, it was me. I'm not used to be not ignored and I overreacted," she confessed suddenly.

"So as the two outsiders we should stick together," he smiled at her.

"I'd actually really like that," she smiled slightly.

"Well then Joy let this be the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled slightly bigger this time. They didn't know it yet, but that was just the start.

* * *

JOY AND STILES FTW I might write more.


End file.
